


Tease

by Alonelyvoltronfan



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelyvoltronfan/pseuds/Alonelyvoltronfan
Summary: Crypto was an easy man to tease and when his patience was pushed to its limits he decided to push you up against the nearest wall and show you why you shouldn't poke the sleeping bear.(Really shit at summaries)(I'm also not the best at writing smut but damn it I'm trying)
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Tease

“ God you look fucking perfect like this.” I fucking sobbed asCrypto slammed into me. “All wrapped around me. So fucking tight and wet.” Crypto slid out of me only to roughly snap his hips back up, hitting my g-spot perfectly. I couldn't help the loud moan that tumbled out of my mouth. Crypto chuckled and leaned close to my face. 

“You gotta keep quiet kitten. Don’t want anyone finding us and seeing what a slut you are.” I groaned at his words and held him tighter. 

Currently Crypto had me up against a wall on the dropship, my legs wrapped around his waist and his cock balls deep inside of me. I had teased the man for weeks now with lustful looks and none too innocent touches inside and outside of the ring. He ignored me at first then told me to leave him alone when he realized that I wasn’t going to stop. That just made me do it more. I started leaving little gifts. A bra here, a pair of my panties there. When he didn't say anything about them I got bolder. One day while he was out and about I stole his drone and videoed myself riding a dildo, his name coming out of my mouth like a mantra. That was the last straw apparently because he sought me out and shoved me against the nearest wall. 

“I normally have good patience but you’ve pushed me to my limit.” How can this guy talk properly while fucking me? I can’t even form a proper thought let alone sentence at the moment. I was reduced to a puddle of goo with how hard he was pounding into me. 

“Got nothing to say? How cute.” My head thunked back against the wall and I let moans spill out of me. Fuck it if people heard us. MY moans spurred him along and he started to thrust into me faster. This felt amazing, I didn’t want it to end. But Crypto had other plans. 

He let go of one of my legs and reached between us, thumb rubbing circles on my clit. I howled out as pleasure coursed through me. 

“That’s it. Come on, come on. Cum for me. Let everyone know what a whore you are.” It was like a roller coaster. I was going up and up and then all at once I came crashing down, clamping down tight on Crypto’s cock. I screamed his name as I came and Crypto swore something in his native tongue. He started fucking into me at a hurried pace, chasing his own release. Crypto slammed into me one last time before stilling, emptying himself inside of me. 

I leaned my head against Crypto’s shoulder trying to catch my breath. Crypto rubbed my back and pulled out of me gently. I stood on shaky legs and felt his cum leak out of me. I looked up and saw a smug smile on Crypto’s face. He pulled a small rag out of his pocket and handed it to me. I gave him a shy smile and cleaned myself up. 

“Do you want to go get something to eat after the match?” I blinked at him slowly. I wasn’t expecting that. I thought this was a quick fuck and go. I gave him another shy smile and nodded my head. We fixed our clothes and turned to leave only to realize that we weren’t alone. Octane was leaning against a stack of crates and was giving us a lazy grin. 

“Thanks for the show _amigos_.” I blushed at him and hid behind Crypto. Octane laughed and ran off. That fucker. I hope he’s on an enemy team because when I get my hands on him. I was pulled from my thoughts when Crypto wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side. 

“He better hope he’s on our team because if not he will be the first to die.” Jesus I love this guy. We even think the same way. We walked off, getting ready for the match that was about to take place. Some of the other Legends wouldn’t look us in the eye and others gave us a knowing grin and a wink. I couldn’t keep the blush off my face when I realized that everyone probably heard what we were doing. I felt a little embarrassed but I felt way too good after my orgasm to let anyone or anything bring me down. So I gave a smug grin back and waited to see what team I would be one. Lucky for me I was on Crypto’s team with Bangalore. Unlucky for Octane he was on the enemy team. Crypto and I kept out word and hunted the daredevil down and killed him first.

I looked at Crypto as we looted, his back turned towards me and felt what could possibly be love fluttering in my stomach. Crypto turned around and saw me looking. He told me to stop gawking at him and get my head in the game. I couldn’t help but notice the light dusting of pink on his cheeks and couldn’t help the grin that came to my lips. There was no way I was going to leave him alone now. He was stuck with me whether he liked it or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> Man I can easily write smut with these characters. They're just so freaking hot and just mmm. I'm a thirsty hoe for these legends.


End file.
